The present invention relates to a dispenser for a portioned dispensing of its contents, in particular a pasty composition, the dispenser having a piston which can be displaced stepwise in the emptying direction, an actuating handle which is displaceable against spring force, and an outlet opening in the dispensing tube, and wherein the outlet opening is adapted to be closed by means of a closure part formed on the actuating handle.
Such dispensers are already known in numerous versions. They serve, in particular, as toothpaste dispensers but also, for instance, as dispensers for mayonnaise, ketchup or the like.
The dispensing tube of such a dispenser must be closed again after its use in order to prevent the dispenser and its contents from becoming unusable, in particular due to drying out. Numerous possible solutions are already known. There is first of all known, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,933, an automatic closure which closes the dispensing opening upon the release of the actuating handle. In the device of that patent, a slide, which closes the cross section of the dispensing tube immediately in front of the dispensing opening, is opened upon depressing a handle. Upon the release of the handle, the slide is automatically inserted again, by spring force, into the dispensing tube. It is furthermore known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,123 to provide in a dispenser, which has a follow-up piston, a closure plug which is disposed inside the dispensing tube and moves downward out of the way upon actuation.
It is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 31 04 726 to develop a closure cap in one piece with the actuating handle. Upon the swinging of the actuating handle, the closure cap is swung away in upward direction from the opening of the fixed dispensing tube. The same principle is utilized also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,847.